GaraGara Vasbukan
by Noctilucentum Ciel
Summary: Sisi lain kehidupan karakter game yang alay abis! Satu yang baru... Auron jadi bencong?


Pil:"aah...akhirnya walo dngan katronya pake numpang ngetik di kompie konco akhirnya berhasil juga publish satu setorii.....hiks...sroooth!" (*Ngelap ingus di baju tidus*)

Tidus:"Ampun DJeeh!!!! eh,lo jadiin gua chara yaak???!!uwohuwoooh!!asyoooy!! jarang-jarang ada yang meratiin sisi lain dari seorang yang berbakat seperti akkuweh inii... " (*sfx:The Burdened tapi biolanya diganti pake**_ kecrek-kecrek banci kaleng_** (saking gag cucoknya gitu*)

Pil:"Salain Editor guwa yang nggilani tu. Milih tokoh utama malah elu. Padahal maunya kelot seterep ato noktis melukis..."

Tidus:(*mereung pundung*)

_Tiba-tiba terdengar alunan One Winged Angel diiringi dengan munculnya sesosok rambut,eh ,berambut panjang membawa senjata tajam yaitu... cukuran ketek_

Ed:"Heh!what de you hina-hina my aidool???!! (Ngunusin cukuran ketek ke author)

Pil: Jiaa....sang WC shoujo alias editor dateng!!!!KABYUUURR!!!

Pil:AAAA!!!!HELEEP!!!!!WADUUUH!!!!READEEERR.....HEPI RIDING YAAHHHH!!! (*dikejar ampe Gaza*)

**_Disclaimer:( pil tepar)_**

**_Ed:Fufufu..edior mengambil alih...Kaga ada disklemer! Barusan Final Fantasy gua beli sekilo di Pasar Jumat!!_**

**_Rated: T ape K yaa???yang tao tulung kasi tau duung!_**

**_Pairing:kaga ade juga!tapi ntar ya...mungkin next chapter_**

**_Genre:Humour/General...Bakal Crossover ama sesama Final Fantasy_**

**_(*Pil bangun*)_**

**_Hee?udah nyampe sisi kaa?_**

**_"DHUAAKKGG!!"_**

**_(*Nimang-nimang botol*)Ed: E N J OY!!!!  
_**

**GARA-GARA PESBUKAN**

Syuatu hari sesudah minggu sebelum senin (hari apakah itu?) yang cerah tapi badai di Shin-Ra Electric Power Company Skul. Ada si bocah mencretan bernama Tidus, si narsis dari Dream Zanakand, yang suka bikin keributan, tapi kalo ada guru kaleeem...banget.

Dan dimulaelah sebuah kisah bodoh bin ndableg yang diawali dengan sebuah gema teriakan menyayat hati...

------o0o------

"**YO!!! EPRIBODI!!! SEMUANYA!!! SELURUNYA!!! SAKALASAN!!! PERRRHATIANPRRHATIAAAAN. . .!!!**

Anda akan diperlihatkan oleh sesuatu yang menggemparkan dan pantas masuk MURZ (Museum Rekor Zimbabwe) karenaaa ane, Tidus, CHI-AI-DIY-YUWWW-...(*Jigong memancar*) dateng ke sekolah pada pukul(BLETHAK!). . .14.23 WIB(Waktu Ingin Boker) dan bilamana anda tahu sodara-sodara sebangsa setanah seudara seaeer! Itu adalah waktu paling telat saia dateng ke sekolah! Biasanya jam 9 an......"

Sesosok mahluk bertampang paenuh kegajean masa kecil ples berkulit tan tak berperikeputihan berteriak penuh semangat `45(5) (Baca:Labu kebutuhan biologis) dengan abutnya di depan kelas nang udah bobrok.

Sepi. . . . . kaga ade yang jawab, krik. . . .krik. . .krik. . . .krik. . . krik. . .

"Lho?? Kosong? Biasanya telat jam 9 disetrap, lha ini? Dateng jam stenga dua kaga diape-ape `in. Sukur dah. . ."

"AHHA!!! Yeah!! Mending tiap ari aje gua brangkat jam sgini...ufufu..pinter juga guwah!!!Ujar Tidus berblo`on ria sambil jalan ke bangku koordinat 2x=2y (maksudloh?)

--**0O0***---(30 jam kemudian, eh, gomen, 30 minit leter)----**0O0***

Tidus dah mulae kucel nunggui kawand en guru yang tag kunjung datang

"Kok noh guru-guru kaga ade dateng? Bukannya jam skarang pelajaran BePenya Mr Asep kan???"

"GUBRAKKK!!!!!!!!" Sebuah pintu melayang dari barat ke timur (jah).

_(*tidus latah on*)_

"E KUCHIANG HENTAEIY HANDAK BALEMONAN KADA KASAMPAIAN JADI YAOI AN.....!!"(wot de heck latah is datzz???)

Dan dibalik pintu yang barusan melayang dengan bejatnya mucullah sebentuk anak cebol berambut panjang panjang dengan baju a la taon 1880 Masehi-an yang lagsung menyeruak masuk terburit-burit ke bangkunya mo ngambil tas ngeliat makluk tuhan paling item itu pun langsung menghentikan langkahnya.

"Oi! Tidus!

Kaga pulang loohh??"

"Baru juga dateng! Kok sepi?" Jawab tidus enteng (2 gram)

(*Zidane sweatdropped*)

"Udah pulangan kalee. . . . . "

"Bukannya jam stenga tiga? Ni baru 14.25"

"Ada rapat guru! Udah ah! Crewet lo!"Zidane mang paling ga tahan ngadepin sebentuk makhluk paling geblek ini.

Tidus terpana

(*sfx: Cloud`s Smile*)

"...."

"... ihik...ihik....ihix....

Cakep-cakep dateng dari Indonesia mendaki gunung Eprets nyelamin danau Kaspia, ikut perang Gaza, nyebrangin terusan Suez, nyasar ke piramida Cheops, disapu badai di lembah para raja,hilang di samudra Antartika. . . dan jahngan kembali(lho), eh. . . tau-taunya. . . hiks...hiks...."

_(Lebay banget!__padahal rumahnya di belakang sekolah dekat aja)_

"Pada`al guwah dah mandole pagi biar putih pake shinzui satu paket! Selaen nyabun, luluran, henbodi, bedak, sampo, conditioner, pelembab muka, vitamin rambut, eye shadow, eye lash, pelentik bulu mata, blush on, cukur jenggot, pencabut bulu kaki ma bulu dada. . . "

_Author:__"Asli selayaknya benchos"_

"Pencabut bulu dada?buat apaan?"

* * *

**HUEEE!!!!!dengan feuwi-feuwi menyesal Pil kena tuberkulosis dengan sangat tida per,eh,..proo,profesionalnyaah!! (* sindroma malas ngapus*)**

**Oh iyee...karena saia masi baru di dunia perpanpik`an dan humor...O SENPAI-TACHI MOHON BIMBINGANNYAA!!!!!**

**Ripiyuw nya yaaa....(*_ _*)**


End file.
